


The New Protector

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emily is too strong no one can stop her, Finding a sense of worth, Friendship, Low Chaos (Dishonored), got to love the void man, this is really me just writing waiting for the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is finding her place in the world once again to be thrown into the games of men. She will not have that and she embarks with Samuel to save the empire. She will save, herself, Corvo, and the Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Seek Protection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Low chaos week 2016!

Their smiles were too wide and it never met their eyes. He knew that some would refuse to look him in the eyes, all the signs were there. He should have known the smell of the poison maybe he was too tired, maybe he was hoping for some honesty. Only a select few had always been honest and he could count them on one hand, Jessamine, Emily, Samuel. 

He can feel the poison working through his body.

He puts the glass down and sees the expectant looks from Havelock, and Martin. Trevor was already talking to Wallace. Cecilia was in the corner looking around for conservation since Wallace left for Trevor so suddenly. One last glance around showed Corvo that Samuel was not in the room, he was more than likely enjoying the night on his boat as per usual. Emily was asking questions to Calista. She was always asking questions trying to figure out how the world worked. Emily was his main concern, he had to make sure she was safe it was all that mattered. 

He walks over to her his footing is still alright. He reaches the two ladies and asks to Emily 

“May I have a dance with the new empress?” he can feel the gazes on his back. 

“Of course I will accept this dance Lord Protector.” Emily responds with a twinkle in her eye that had been missing in the recent months. She looks at Callista waiting for a second to see if it is okay to dance at an informal party. 

Callista looks over to Emily and nods her head.

“Yes, Emily show corvo how much you have practiced for the dancing at the coronation ceremony.” Callista has a tone of pride she knows Emily will dance nicely she hopes she will just keep it to the ballroom dancing. He grabs her hand and leads her to the center area, Emily is excited to show her dancing skills to Corvo the excitement lasts until the dance picks up. 

His voice is a whisper Emily could barely hear it. 

“After the dance.. Walk out to Samuel.. find him… Stay safe… Be careful.” Corvo was careful to speak only when Emily’s ear was close to his mouth. They twirled, and danced but Corvo was trying to keep it as short he could his legs were going numb. He put Emily down and saw that Martin had sat down but has been staring at him while Havelock has been going behind the bar. He stares at Emily and says, “It has been a long day, despite the festivities I will go and retire for tomorrow will be just as long, with the new face of an empire.” 

Emily observes the other Loyalists follow Corvos movements as if expecting him to fall over at any moment. She knows that Corvo is in trouble so much so that she is being sent away from him. She sits down and notices that Callista is also staring at Trevor, Martin and Havelock. She pulls on the back of Callista’s coat and just asks to see the stars outside. “Yes you can go out and see the stars.” Calista is solely focused on the trio of men. She quietly slips out the back door while all the attention is focused on Corvo. 

Outside the pub she notices that it is cloudy but the moon is still shining through. she crouches as she heads towards Samuels shack in the front as to not disturb the others inside. Emily reaches Samuels shack and sees that no one is there it has been cleared out no maps or audiograph. Piero's workshop is closed and the river is still. 

Emily goes down to the boat and repeats what corvo told her “After the dance walk out to Samuel find him stay safe be careful.” Samuels boat was one of the first memories of safety she had after her mother's death. Corvo came into the room which she was being held in the Golden cat. He picked her up and hugged her close, his words were shaky and muffled due to the mask. “Emily you are safe. Now I need you to go to the boatman outside. I have some business to attend to.” 

She made it out the back door and through the small alleys she remembers the old woman Granny Rags. She spoke of stories with whales and witches and a remarkable young man who could see every tomorrow. Granny rags spoke of her mother like she was in the ally and also as if she had not died. She saw the back streets and disabled turrets on her way to the dock. She was surprised to meet him it had been a long time since someone used the word “lady” in front of her name. She asked questions and asked for stories of pirates and he answered honestly and a smile graced his mouth when her face lit up. Both of them were surprised when suddenly a mask shoots out of the water and Corvo smiles as he climbs aboard the ship drenching wet and muttering about the hagfish. 

She smiled about the memory then remembered the gravity of the situation. She looked into the boat and some more supplies than were necessary for an evening out. She heads up the stairs and notices that the lights are still on upstairs. 

His vision is starting to blur. 

If the wall was not beside him for support he doubted he could have made it this far.  
He knew that Emily should be safe, it was the only concern on his mind. He shuffles into his room but his legs fail him right before he reaches the bed. He unceremoniously drops to the ground reaching for the bed he ends up on his back. Gripping onto consciousness he hears footsteps. His allies walk in Samuel first Martan says something but Corvo is focused as much as he can on Samuel who is whispering to him. Only a few words made it to him “half the poison.. should survive...has a chance.” He hears others footsteps and knows that he only hope to survive is to stay still and hope he does not get stabbed out of spite. 

Everything fades to black and Corvo hears the Outsiders voice. Smooth and terrible all the same, both focus on Emily as he knows no more. 

He pushes off, and the boat sails peacefully, the lord protector in the center. “Good luck Corvo” the boatman whispers to the departing boat. Samuel feels less and less at ease with each passing hour with the loyalists, their schemes becoming more and more convoluted. He knows a storm is approaching, but this time he wants to head out to the river. He knows he needs to pack everything he might need, he thinks he will be out for a while. 

Emily saw the lights go out upstairs and feels the knot in her stomach tighten. A sense of dread returns, one she thought would be gone. She knew she would have been safe, Corvo came and got her from the golden cat. She was alone again, there was only herself to rely on. This time she would not be caught again, she will do anything to be free and safe. 

She takes a steadying breath as she sets out to the dock in front of the Hound Pits Pub. She looks out to the river and spots a boat on the water already, had she missed Samuel? She runs down the last few steps to see the boatman preparing his boat to leave. 

Samuel didn't hear the small footsteps as he finishes the last bit of packing and checking over his supplies, but he hears a voice unmistakingly it is young lady Emily’s “Samuel, I wish to depart with you. There is empress business I must attend to. Without the other Loyalists, Callista knows that I am outside it is okay.” He notices that her voice cracks slightly trying to keep the tone of authority, he knows she is scared. She should be, even he was, he remembers the old tales they told of Havelock in the navy. He shakes his head and goes to ask a question but is noticing that she is already finding a seam among the small crates and supplies, “What about the Royal Protector? You need Corvo, don’t you?” His tone shows discomfort at the situation he knows Corvo won't come to help but he does not want to be thrown into this situation. 

Emily knows she has to leave before the others come looking for her, she responds quickly, “Corvo has been doing so much with the other Loyalists, I would like to give him a nights rest. All I am asking Samuel is to see the stars from a bit up river. I trust your judgment of the river and to keep me safe. Unless you are saying you are not to be trusted?” Emily sees a baffled look on Samuel's face and continues “I guess we shall head out then.”

He knew she was the empress and she could command him but he saw that she was scared and truth be told he just wanted to leave. "Okay lady Emily, but just a short trip around the river. It gets chilly later in the evenings." Samuel pushes off on the dock wanting to keep quiet as not to alarm the others, once a fair distance away the engine sputters to life and the two are off. "Samuel?" He looks over to Emily, she looks at the sky, "Can you take us to the other side of the river? I don't want to go back." Her eyes meet his and there is a resolve just like the Empress she is meant to be. 

She says those words and now the realization hit her. She was never safe at the Hound Pits Pub she was just a pawn to the game of men always. She would change that, not just for herself but for the future generation of rulers. "Samuel I can't go back, I trust Corvo's judgment he told me to trust you so I will. What do you think of the others? I want the truth please Samuel." 

The man is touched but a wave of guilt follows. Corvo trusted him and he poisoned him in return. It was a half dose and the sturdy Serkoinan should make it. He has to prove that he can be trusted. "I don't trust the others, you know that they send Corvo out to do business. Bad business and he finds another way, Corvo is a good man if he wants you to trust me I will do everything in my power to protect you." Those words he said them and he meant them a resolve burns in his heart he will not fail her. 

There is a silence in the boat both occupants coming to an understanding. They are thrown together and will face the world.


	2. Protection from the Riverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the others in the fic, and check in the on our current cast.

There is a small amount of silence where he is. White noise in the distance and some movement or the Whreven river rocking the boat he is in. There used to be birds that sung over the river more than just crows and ravens, but now the only things that flourish are the river krusts and the rats, even the weepers decay and rot when they fall. 

Fevered dream of things yet to pass or visions from the Outsider rake through Corvo. A man twice betrayed with only a sliver of hope that the people he cares about are safe. He hopes that Emily made it to Samuel and he hopes he can pull through this for everyone's sake.

\--------------------

Emily tries to stay awake for the entirety of the trip, but in the early hours of the day she slips into another uneasy sleep. Something she has become accustomed to. She hears a woman's voice again calling out to her offering her memories of her mother and to make all the trouble to away. 

She knows that the call is to good to be true she knows her mother is dead and she never saw the funeral procession, or helped with any of the passing events. She was next of kin she should have been here. She knows she should stick to the path but she finds her feet roving towards the voice that is singing and calling to her by name. 

She wants to go closer but a nagging thought of precaution from Samuel keeps her at a safe distance. but still jumps to the other pieces floating there are statues and pieces of the street flying in nothing but everything. 

She sees the woman for the first time she looks like she is late for a funeral. Dressed in only black, her hair and makeup matches the outfit, and flowers and praying at an altar, the only thing out of place is the photo it is not of anyone but rather of a place, a beautiful tree with swirling blues behind it. It looks similar to something she has seen before but it looks so real like she can touch it.

She creeps closer to the open area and feels power coursing through the air. The movements are precise and timed. Emily knows this is the first time she is seeing a witch at work. She listens to the ritual for only that is which it can be described as, she hears the last lines as the woman is floating in the air. It sounds like she wanted to take control of her but then she is thrown out of her contemplation when she hears the woman scream "Daud no!" She disappears into the painting and leaves the girl wondering did the man who killed her mother for coin just saved her life for no reward. 

\--------------------

Daud stares at Emily as she is entranced by Delilah’s ritual he was able to move around the girl without her noticing. H wants to say that this is one of Delilah’s illusions or something the Outsider has made to torment him. He knows that Emily is safe for the moment. He knows that everything he has done there is too much to count for the one good deed here, he also knows that he did well not enough to ever atone for his crimes but her knows he kept the future empress safe. 

\--------------------

Samuel also watches the young empress knowing that he has been put with the task of keeping her safe. The realization hits him that this is not just keeping one girl safe it is the future of the empire as well she will control it all if she can take back her throne and proper place in a world that is not kind.

“What have you gotten yourself into Samuel?” he whispers to himself shaking his head. He looks over to Emily and sees her waking up. She looks out at the river and groggily asks “Where are we?” She wipes crusted sleep from her eyes and stretches she sees the stars touching the river and their reflections “This is beautiful Samuel, the stars and the river meet and look like the most wonderful things in the night.” 

She notices some lower houses and factories off in the distance on the far side of the river, way past Kaldwin bridge. "Where are you taking us, we just can't abandon the city. We need to go back, I need to make sure that the people of Dunwall are safe." 

Samuel tells Emily his plan. "I was going to take us the outskirts of the city on the riverside we could try to wait out the most of the search for you that they will do. You are the future of this Empire you need to be kept safe Emily." He knows he should have kept his mouth shut. Her eyes are downcast and her voice a whisper "Safe... That is why I was held at the Golden cat as oppose to the flooded district I would be safer away from Daud and his whalers. I can't be safe ever I have learned this. My mother learned this the hard way. I have had to accept this. But still I must trust people it is my job to trust and lead the people. I need to be there for them Samel." Samuel notices how much she sounds like her mother. 

Samuel still puts the boat to the side of the river not wanting to attract attention in the early morning there is a silence and Samuel speaks again. "Emily, Corvo trusts me to look after you I am not a fighter like him. I can only keep you so safe, I am old. I don't feel a fight in my bones like I used to while I was in the Navy. I have to keep you safe not just for you, for the entire empire of the isles." He stops the boat at the bank. "I would love to go and reclaim everything from Havelock and them but we can't. We are just us I am sorry but I am taking us to the outskirts and then we can plan our next move is that a compromise we can agree on?" Emily's anger fizzles out in the words of the boatman, she nods. As Samuel pushes off the bank she does respond "We will decide what to do to make everyone safe. 

\--------------------

Cecilia felt anything but safe, the whole night had been one nightmare. Everyone was called out not even a half-hour after Corvo retired to his room. Havelock came into the room asked Calista a question left and returned turning the Hound Pits Pub into a full scale lockdown, Emily had gone missing along with Corvo and Samuel. Cecilia could feel the tension between the three branches of the loyalists; parliament, faith, and the military. 

That was a few hours ago. Now she was shivering in the corner of the apartment, no one would have noticed that she was gone. She could now hear the shouts coming from the ally and they continued after she slipped away. They did not die down in the morning they continued and were becoming louder. It seemed like the place was swarming with guards and even tall boys, Havelock called upon them and they arrived at dawns break to find the empress. The manhunt for Corvo Attano had begun again fueled with a righteous fury

Cecilia had heard the doors being broken down all around the area. Havelock was sure that they could not have gone far until they saw that Samuel had took most of his supplies, no crates so the search must fan out and the barricades should be reinforced. She hears some of the guard just outside her door in attempts to break it down when they give up there is grumbling. Cecilia lets out a sigh and went back to the metal gate that is blocking her way from escape. It still won't budge. 

She knows she has to get out before someone finds her in the apartment. Havelock and them will not hesitate to put her to death she was invisible to everyone anyways, now is the time to put that to use. The old back door has a rusty lock that could be broken down. Some time later she manages to break the lock using some utensils from an old drawer. She knows she will have to brave the sewers, “It’s a chance at least.” Cecilia says to herself in attempts to keep her moral up in this situation. 

\--------------------

"We will have to stop here while I look to see if it is safe." Samuel says as they pull up to a nondescript docking area. Emily notices a small outpost off the rocks with a few city guards around the area. She notices that Samuel is taking precaution around them at all times. 

Samuel wonders what in the outsiders eyes he is doing attempting to get around all the guards. He knows he has a better chance to just speed the boat right by the outpost, he knows that is a better plan. 

Samuel starts to head back to his boat so he and Emily can just speed past his heart skips a beat when he hears a shout, "Hey! Come over here! We have to deal with all this royal shit now!" Footsteps follow and he hears others grumbling. He can only catch the fact that they at cursing at Corvo again. "People were right about the once royal protector. A fucking traitor to the crown." The squad captain shouts out to them "Hurry up regent Havelock should not be kept waiting!" 

Samuel knows he should not be shocked by the title to the name but he never expected it to come so soon. He heads back to his boat as soon as it is clear and speeds for a few minutes in attempts to put as much distance between them and the outpost. He tells Emily what he heard and what he can guess at what is to come for them. 

"But he can't assume power so quickly Callista told me that it would take even a week to have me become the empress." Emilies voice grows colder as she continues, “He can't do that. We have to stop him." There is a tone of finality in her voice. "Lady Emily we can't just waltz in we will continue on our path out of the city because we have the entire city out looking for you me and Corvo. We have to be safe please just for a few days." Samuel pleads wondering if she will actually come with him. She nods her head "We will go to the outskirts, just as I promised." But she knows there will be much to do in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I should have another chapter in two weeks. Have a nice day.


	3. To Protect the Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvo finds some solace in where he has ended up, and it time that Emily makes it to a safehouse.

Everything was still blurred but he was always trying to cling onto consciousness. He could barely distinguish shapes and make out a murmur of voices, distinct words saying ‘amature work’ and that ‘he should survive’. Relief floods through the Corvo at that moment but he knows that if they know poisons, they could be whalers. 

 

He knows that he could be in worse hands, he was just alone drifting on the waterways in an unmanned boat, at least they have to report to someone even though it would the man who started this all, Daud. He knows that he would have to face him at some point he just wants to confront him about it. To find out what drives a man to do that to his home and empire.  

 

"Sir, we have located the Royal protector. He was sent off in a boat there is no sign of the girl, or the boatman." Thomas says after he transversals into the office. "We believed that he would have resistance, but he was poisoned amateur work, Tyvian poison. What do you want us to do with him?" Daud stares down Thomas. 

 

"Take him in. I need to speak with him privately." Daud says.

 

It has been a rough time for the empire and it is evident that Daud knows he is the cause of all of it. He killed an empress and saved her daughter, the empress in waiting. He had seen Emily in the void it was a bad sign, the outsider might have thought she was special. She is too young to be marked, he knows what it does to a kid. He had hope that the black eyed bastard was just showing a twist of her destiny and nothing else.

 

But nothing can be certain when it comes to that being.

* * *

 

Emily had noticed that the place was quiet, a small shack on the outskirts of Dunwall. But before the walls Samuel had said that they would have to make the last little bit of the journey on foot past the water blockade. 

 

She notices the size of the wall, it is huge at the water level and the guards quarters next to it are all made out of the same metal that makes up most of the city, with different posters glued at haphazard angles. There are some posters that are newer speaking of the health camps being set up to combat the plague, their clean food water and most emphasized freedom from the rat plague. But a single poster caught her attention.  _ CORVO ATTANO, EMILY KALDWIN MISSING IN ACTION _ . Her face and Corvo's were plastered on this poster. 

 

"Samuel did you know that they are thinking that Corvo captured me? After all he has done for the empire. Including the recent times on his missions?" Emily knows Samuel is a good man and willing to put his life on the line more than anyone else. She looks at him while they are out traveling it is nice to see his outline in the dusk shadows cover his face she can't get a read on his face. She notices how he is standing, there is a sense of purpose in his step. Something he has not had in years, she knows how he is trying to be the best that he can for her, for the empire. 

 

It pains his heart to hear Emily ask the question. "I know those Loyalists don't want it to be found out that they had Corvo remove any real opposition in the empire. All the people that brought down you mother, and with his background Havelock and the others will hold that over him. People don't always want to see the truth if it shakes their judgment in the slightest, you will see this all your life Emily." He moves out of the fading dusk light over to the wall inspecting the poster himself. "It seems we do have an advantage, there is no mention that you have a way to transportation. I'm not listed on this, this is good news lady Emily." 

 

A smile forms across his face as he look at the girl. He looks at her he knows that she has gotten over the initial fear and is at ease with the situation that has taken her again, she carries herself and the gear like she was anyone else, she does not make herself out to be the empress this is both good and bad. 

 

"The other good news is that the guards are about to switch over, and we can cross the wall right?" Her voice betrayed her excitement at the prospect of being able to help herself and others. There was a thrill to all the danger to being the one in control to being an empress. "We can sneak past this one he keeps looking out to the river, to try to stop people from entering the city, all people want to do is get out." She points to an older guard at the top of the wall. 

* * *

The only guards down here are the river krusts. They were the only thing that could thrive in these conditions. Well this and the rats, only things that are vermin and cause death. Cecilia was scared at the thought of heading to the sewers in the beginning and her rational mind now knew why. There were corpses covered with river krust slime and acid that was the only reason why the bones were not being picked clean by the rats.

 

She shivered knowing that this will likely be her fate, horrible agony alone in a desolate place with no one to even know her name. She looks at the rows of river krusts on the pipes above her she sees a small panel of the sewers covering a hole is loose. "Please by the Outsider let this work." She whispers to herself picking up a nearby  brick, she gives it all of her strength and hits one of the old panels being held up by its last rusted bolt and she almost breaks it, "Damn it one more brick." She grabs another brick from the ground and misses the bolt. She gets it on the next try there is a loud crash and hiss, the falling plate piece also dislodged a river krust. It was hissing and spitting in its death throes for the metal piece had cut a deep gash in it. 

 

Cecilia goes over to the stilled river krust and grabs the metal piece from under it. There is blood but the acidic spittle seemed to have little effect on the metal piece. She smiled at it "Hello way to salvation." She has found her way through the sewers now all she had to do was run at any signs of a rat swarm. 

* * *

"Emily we will have to be as quiet as possible here if we get caught we won't make it far we will be turned over to Havelock." Samuel is looking at Emily in the eyes his hands on her shoulders and his tone a just a whisper. He suddenly thinks ahead and prepares for the worst situation "Emily I need you to take this, in case we get separated this is a last resort try to hide and try to run." He hands over a small knife in its sheath it is no bigger than Emily's arm and the hilt has a unique pale look. She picks up the blade "Thank you Samuel I will only use this as a last resort. Wait will this leave you unarmed?!" Her concern is evident but she relaxes when he pulls his coat out a bit and sees a pistol strapped to his side.

 

"We should go ... Now" Samuel pulls Emily along to the next shadow the moon was almost full this worked for and against them. They could see where they were going but they could also be spotted easier. They are fortunate enough to not be spotted while they cross the yard the guard was heading the opposite direction towards the outpost to head home. 

 

They climb over the fence gate with some difficulty as their supplies weighing them down, once over they break for a moment which is as long as they can afford. Then they run as long as they can run to put some distance between them and the wall. 

 

"We did it didn't we." Emily says once her breath returns to her, she feels safer outside the wall. "We still have some way to go to the safe spot I was talking about, there is a few hours until dawn and we should be there by then." Samuel speaks still a bit out of breath holding onto what Emily assumes is a stitch in his side. She smiles she is okay with the walk. She starts to head out and she hears Samuel call out behind her "I think I should lead, I know the way." He indicates with his hand to Emily's left with a knowing grin. She nods and starts to head that way "If you want to lead Samuel then go ahead of me." She continues to walk but checks over shoulder to see his reaction. 

 

He's not there. Emily looks around panicking, she does not hear anything to inform her of what happened to him. A noise behind turns her around drawing out the knife and holds onto it with shaky hands. "I know you're there. Come out so no trouble will come to you. This is your only warning." Her voice trembles she steels herself and turns to see Samuel standing there. "Samuel what were you doing? You were behind me. Then what?!" There is no trace of humor in her tone. Samuel shrugs and says "I knew a way to quickly get around to the front. I am proud that you went for the knife for combat." Emily blushes and remembers that she said she would only use the knife as a last resort "Careful Samuel you are starting to would a lot like Corvo. Lead me then Royal protector." Her tone for the first time in a while has a lighthearted feel. 

 

Samuel knows that Emily has been under so much and he is glad that he got her to smile. The words she said even if it was jokingly she compared him to Corvo and he knows that he will keep her safe. "The way to the house is just a few hours this way. We will be there before you know it Emily." He walks with a smile on his lips and the knowledge that he is keeping the empire safe. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I will have it updated in two weeks sorry. Have a nice day.


	4. To protect myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to breakout of the expected. Emily makes up her mind of what will save the empire, and Corvo tries to breakout of Dauds hideout.

The next three hours are uneventful as they walk. Though it is the first time Emily gets to see the world outside the walls without a royal escort and this is the first time in over a year she has seen the country without the rat plague there is green grass and the water is almost clear. There is no stench of death in the wind, and no distant murmur of the traffic or of the weepers moans of agony. 

Emily sees where Samuel was taking her, a house. It was standing alone and off to the side of the Wrenhaven river it was hidden and looked clear from all the sides. 

The windows were boarded up and the grass was overgrown. "Are you sure this place is really abandoned. The windows are boarded up, but someone could have done that so people avoid them." Emily asks creeping closer to the house. Samuel laughs and walks normally "It should be abandoned ... It used to be my house." Emily stops and stares at him "You used to live here?" Her voice is incredulous "It didn't always look like that ... We used to take better care of it. Hey but what's a little cleaning and love to it." He smiles and reaches the door. 

He knows it locked and he places his bag on the ground, "It might take a moment to open the door Emily." Samuel braces the frame with his shoulder, it does not budge on the first attempt but breaks on his third attempt. He nearly falls into the building but catches himself, he notices that the door was barred from the inside. 

Emile Stands at the door and sees an old kitchenette with a cooking stove, on the far wall opposite from a fireplace. A kitchen table with four old wooden chairs around it, another table much smaller closer to the fireplace, there is a threadbare couch and a few cushions around. She sees two doors on the farthest wall leading to distant rooms.

Samuel lets out a whistle as he walks through where he grew up. Him and his family reciting the scriptures and the times him and his brother would go to the riverside and fish for a fun dinner. His father and mother talking and bickering as all married couples do. He shakes his head realizing he had crossed the room leading to the two smaller rooms and Emily had yet to enter to place. 

He knows that there will be things to discuss he walks back out and over to Emily “A house won't bite you, you might get a bit dusty but thats the worst of it.” He grabs Emily’s hand and puts their supplies over on the table and pulls the two chairs closer. “Emily. This is a safe spot and now we can discuss what will happen to the empire I promise.” He says.

Emily smiles and sits down, “Yes, there is much to discuss, Samuel.”

\----------------------------------------

The world is coming more into focus the effects of the poison are wearing off, Samuel was right, thankfully. Corvo notices the masks that then men wear, industrial masks, there can be no mistaking it now, these are Daud's men. 

He tries to move but he is still having difficulties, Corvo hears no chuckles just a noise of impatience and bemusement. They move him from the boat which they commandeered and place him into a metal cage. Corvo keeps most of his weight on the edge he knows his legs can’t support him yet.

He is pulled over to the main platform and He appears Daud. He is handed a box which he can assume holds his gear. Daud speaks to him.

“I know a great deal, bodyguard. I recognize those marks on your hand.” Corvo could guess as soon as he was visited by the outsider. Daud continues corvo would retort but he can't make his mouth form words. “A gift from a friend, the one who talks to you in the dark. Talks to you to you when you visit his shrines. I’ve visited those shrines too.” Daud abesntmidly takes out the weapon and other belongings, but does not grab the heart.

“And I know what it felt like to shove a blade into your empress. But I don't know you, who you are and who you fight for.You are another mystery, and I can't allow that.” Daud throws the box into the building and looks to Corvo cocking his head to the side “We will see what Havelock wants-” Corvo feels his ears ring and is knocked out again.

\----------------------------------------

“I know you want to stay here Samuel but there is so much more we have to do.” Emily says sitting across from Samuel at the wooden table.

“Emily I am not Corvo. I am old, I want to keep you safe but I have my limits.” Samuel responds looking down to the table. “I know how deeply you care for the Empire, but the people will care for you. without you there is no hope. and I can't live with a choice like that.” 

“Samuel I know you are in a bad position but, I can't sit at the side any longer. With mother, with corvo, and now with you. I refuse I will have to do something.” Emily says putting her hands on the table and trying to gain elevation for power.

Samuel stands up to match Emily's moves.

“Emily. I don’t want to say this again. We will stay here until we can make a proper plan of action.” Samuel rubs his eyes with his hand. “We should-”

“I do have a plan!” Emily interrupts Samuel moving away from the table, she pauses and looks at Samuel. “It is, uh. We go to one of the families higher up, tell them that Corvo and you are innocent and then we can remove Havelock from power with the help of the political side.”

“Emily that does sound good except for that coward Pendleton is with Havelock. He is untouchable no matter which way we try. He is the strong arm of the military, and he has Martin in the Abbey.” He looks outside at the setting sun. “I’ll make us some food for the evening but then we can try to come up with different ideas in the morning, alright?”

Emily nods and stands and walks to the window staring out at the setting sun.

“Untouchable.” She whispers to herself over and over again, then it hits her. Who can get to anyone who is untouchable, who can rip apart everything in an instant, Daud can. He has done it to her and her mother and countless others.

Samuel calls her over for some cooked jellied eels she smiles as she eats it. 

“My cooking that good?” Samuel asks

“I got another idea. We hire Daud he can get to anything, anyone.” Emily looks at Samuel and was not expecting the response of anger.

“You want to hire Daud? Emily that man is the type of people we need to keep away from you. You survived one close encounter not many people get to say that. We will find another way... I promise you. Finish your food, I am going to find some firewood for later.” Samuel stands up abruptly leaving his plate and walks outside.

Emily looks down but knows what she has to do she finishes the plate and waits for the moon pretending to sleep.

“I will help my people. I will not be deterred, no matter who tells me this is a bad plan.” Emily whispers to herself. She notices that the room is quiet and decides that it would be best to head out on her own. She looks at the sleeping form of Samuel and grabs a few supplies for her backpack and heads outside. 

\----------------------------------------

Corvo wakes up in an old sewer pipe there is part of an old crate above and a few stubborn rats near him. He looks around and starts to stand he places his hand against the wood above him, it's old and brittle he carefully removes a few of the planks. 

He peaks his head over the side and sees a larger area, Corvo extracts himself and sees some supplies left on the side table. The blade is not his own but it will do if has to fight. Nothing much that he can use, he decides to head out. Corvo hears a few whalers not wanting much confrontation he moves to the window cracks it open, he slides down the wall for a moment and catches onto the air condition unit beneath him. He drops all the way down and dives into the water, he breaches after a moment.

He drags himself over to some drift wood and metal he stands up and notices the whale oil refinery tower in the distance, he starts off towards it. Corvo treads carefully through the district he spots a few of the whalers and only deals with them when he has no other choice. They work for Daud but it is a job in a bad time.

He arrives at the refinery and makes his way inside climbing over the outer walls, he starts his descent noticing the box with his belongings. There are a few weepers Corvo does the mercy of putting them out of their misery. He hears one last weeper he turns and is surprised to see the red coat of the ex-high overseer Thaddeus Campbell.

“I guess I should perform this act of mercy.” Corvo says knowing that there is no response but still the weeper stops and stares at him. Corvo moves closer and raises his blade. “It was- Ouf” 

“You should not have left, royal protector.” The mask and skill place him as a whaler. The man landed lightly beside him kicking Corvo into Thaddeus knocking the both over, Corvo quickly takes his blade in hand and slices the weepers throat. 

Corvo rolls over the body and stands turning to face the man the borrowed sword drawn defensively, the whaler goes in for the attack Corvo goes to parry the attack the blade is almost shoved into his chest, the whaler is deceptively strong. Corvo uses the backwards momentum to backpedal to a safe distance he manages to whip his blade in front of him when he sees a small bolt come out of the whalers other hand.

Corvo knows that he won’t be able to talk his way out of this, he blinks forwards hoping to put the man off balance. The man had the same idea Corvo quickly decides to move up to get the higher ground he blinks up into the maze of pipes hoping to stay out of the crosshairs of the man. 

He sees the top platform the bridge is pulled down, and jumps he grabs onto the edge and starts to pull himself up he looks back hoping to see the whaler to get his position. Pain explodes in his hand and he hears a crunch. He sees the industrial boots of the whaler pressing down on his fingers he starts to fall then he feels the sickening sensation again his descent stops and he moves closer. He can't form a fist to blink out of it, he throws one of the potions he picked up at the whaler he does not even respond to the small amount of glass shattering around his mask.

“Do not make this harder than it has to be.” The whaler says then stumbles back as Corvo breaks out and charges at him. He gets his blade out and dodges the first two slices and parry’s the third. “Enough.” He mutters under his breath, He goes for the attack, he invites the next attack feinting a movement to the left Corvo swings wide the opening the whaler needed. He goes in close and grabs the broken fist with his gloved hand and connects his knee to Corvos groin. 

Corvo stumbles backwards, that hurt he fell for it so easily he berates himself and tries for a defensive move he looks behind him and sees the edge of the platform he knows the fall would kill him 

“Damn.” Corvo says through gritted teeth he stands himself straight and sets his stance. He backpeddles to the edge and goes for the jump he knows this is going to hurt.

“Outsiders eyes what are you doing man.” The whaler says moving towards hoping to catch him in his grasp before the fool falls to his demise.he is surprised when he feels weapon steel moving to a choke hold across his neck. Out of instinct he grabs his blade and puts it through the Corvos leg, the grip becomes weak the whaler moves his head forwards and smashes the back of the mask into Corvos face. 

Corvo stumbles back dropping the weapon grabbing at the sword imbedded into his right leg. His leg can't support his weight he goes down he looks up to see the whaler moving towards his dropped blade picking it up and start to walk to him. Preparing for a fatal strike.

“Thomas that's enough.” Daud's voice rings out. He walks past the whaler and over to Corvo on the ground.

“Yes, sir.” Thomas says looking between Daud and Corvo. Daud shakes his head and raises his hand Corvo drops to the grates again a sleeping dart protruding from his neck. 

Daud puts his head in his hand.

“Put him in the training area have an overseers box playing when he awakes we don't want him to escape again.” Daud orders Thomas “And tend to his wounds we can't collect the bounty on the body.”

\----------------------------------------

Emily makes it for a half hour in the moonlight. She tries to stick to the trees shadows for some sort of coverage. She stops to get a sip of water from her supplies and sees a shadow approach from a few meters back.

“Who are you?” He voice is hardened she reaches for the knife Samuel gave her leaving the backpack on the ground. She stands and recites what Corvo taught her “Left foot back and right foot forwards.” 

“Emily you couldn't have waited for the morning.” Samuel's voice carries. Emily lets out a sigh of relief, then gives him a quizzical look.

“Wait I left when you.” 

“I didn't walk back inside, from getting the firewood, I saw you trying to leave I followed. I needed time to think and you plan sounds like the best thing we have now.” Samuel smirks and walks into the light a backpack laden with some supplies. “Are we going off to the flooded district?” 

Emily smiles and realizes the depth of her situation.

“Yes we will go to the flooded district and talk to Daud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. Sorry for being a day late, it was my birthday yesterday so I didn't have time to upload it last night. I will try to have the next one up in two weeks. Have a nice day.


	5. To protect her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to arrive in the flooded district, Cecilia proves herself to fighting weepers. Samuel and Emily become separated, with Emily making a friend.

Cecilia pushes out the gate in front of her, she sees an open area and the rails moving corpses around the city. She looks down the rails and see’s a few tallboys, Cecilia knows if she is spotted by them she will be returned to Havelock and the others.

She moves through the open are keeping to the sides crouching and lying down with the corpses to avoid detection, while crouching something moves beside her.

“Don't move.” A woman's voice whispers in her ear. “If they spot us we can count ourselves among the dead.”

Cecilia holds herself still as possible. A spotlight crosses over where she is hiding, after it passes she allows herself to breath. She then sees the shadow of the tallboy co close to her, it moves past after another moment. 

“Thank you.” Cecilia says after some time has passed and the spotlights went out, she turns to see the woman who saved her life. Dressed in similar garb just trying to make it by day by day, in the ruined area of the flooded district.

“How did you make it here? Angelina is my name.” the woman says looking over Cecilia says.

“I was over in a quarantine district and then the city watch, they were getting closer. I didn’t want to be caught so I left.” Cecilia says, most of the story is true she just left the part where her current boss could be the new Lord Regent. 

“I do need to keep going, this place does not look safe.” Cecilia remarks looking at the holes in buildings and corpses rotting on the ground.

“Please don't leave we can always use extra people we are almost ready to leave.” Angelina says.

“The sewers are clear, mostly just a few river krusts to be careful of. I came through there.” Cecilia responds taking pride in the fact that she was able to shed some light for the few people living here. Cecilia starts to walk off, seeing the factory in the distant skyline. 

She crosses most of the district unnoticed making it to the far side close to the river's edge after he travel inland. The oil processing factory is close at hand if there are any available water craft they will be here. Heading closer to the water's edge she see’s something off to her left.

A wooden box sticking up out of the muck, Cecilia walks over to it and picked it up. Opening it she recognizes the contents, Corvo’s gear. Her moment of contemplation is broken by the sound of a boat pulling into the area she moves over to the next walled area to find a spot that is less open. 

\----------------------------------------

Their travels were plain and they caught the same shift of guards. They return to the shores they left the boat.

“I missed you Ama,” Samuel puts his hand on the bow. “Emily, help me get her back into the water.” Samuel braces the side, Emily nods and grabs the other side of the boat. Together they easily manage to get the boat into the water, and hop into it.

“Off to the flooded district.” it's one of the first few things Emily has said since they started their journey. Samuel has no idea what could be going through her mind, he knows that the little guy never fairs well in change but what about the ones in charge. 

“Is everything okay?” Emily asks. 

Samuel looks down he knows that he should be asking that question, he shakes his head clearing his thoughts.

“I am alright. I was going to ask you the same question.” He looks at the river“I have lived a life, but you have experienced so much more in a lot less time. I want to do so much more but I am speechless.” 

“It’s okay, I am just coming up with ideas as I go along trying to be everyone wants me to be. Empress.” Emily looks out to the river. ”I want to be a kid still, but I have seen my mother die in front of me, and I have lost my doll. I have been kidnapped and betrayed, I met friends and have seen what they are really capable of. I have been made to grow up, and I accept this. Can we keep moving?” Emily pulls her knees up onto the seat and puts her chin on her knees. 

“Of course” Samuel says after a moment's pause. He pilots out and easily steers them to the flooded district. 

“Did you see that?” Emily looks over and goes to the edge of the boat. She sees a shadow scale a few crates taking over a wall. “Someone is out there.” Emily says this a bit above a whisper knowing where she is.

“Emily there is a barrier up there, I am guessing we can figure out the way from here?” Samuel has slowed the amaranth to an almost standstill. The small amount of rope he ties her off and exits the water comes up to halfway on his shoes. 

Emily starts to move forwards to try and get to the pipe close to her. She crosses to the top of the pipe and stares where the figure disappeared. She had seen the whalers before and she knew that they would not scale a wall like that.

“That was not a whaler.” She whispers

“What?” Samuel says

“That shadow was not a whaler, where did you send Corvo?” She says 

“Emily”

“It could be him. Can he do the tricks that Daud's men do?”

“I have seen some things traveling with him that I can not explain, but could it be Corvo. I have no idea where the river took him, Emily we need to find Daud on our own terms.” Samuel says pulling the last of the Amaranth onto the shore. “But we should go that way at least we know it can be passed.”

“Okay.” Emily has excitement in her whisper as the pair start to creep to the wall.

The pair make it to the station and see the few weepers moving through the area beneath. From the rooftop they can see the barbed wire and top of the fence. 

“I can cross that” Emily says.

She grabs a hold of the fence and places one foot between the bars

“What about me?” Samuel looks around, “i think I can cross the yard and meet up with you on the other side of that wall. Just past it got it?”

Emily gives a nod. 

\----------------------------------------

“Got it, and good luck.” Emily watches Samuel carefully climb down the wall and start to creep through the yard. She start to move across the fence placing one foot across from the other gripping the bars. 

Her hands hurt as she gets to the end of the fence. She looks over her shoulder to see Samuel on the platform in the center. He waves to her, she takes off one of her hands to wave back she turn her head at the sound of old metal creaking. The bar in her opposite hand twisting near a rust covered spot.

Emily acts on instincts and swings herself to the other side over some loose bricks and rolls to the ground a few feet below. She stands up her boots squelching slightly beneath her, a masked man raises his head at the noise. The overseer covers himself with one arm and grunts at the effort of standing he makes it halfway and then collapses back to the ground. 

“Empress, what are you doing here?” He coughs out. 

\----------------------------------------

Cursed static and dull pain course through the man.

Corvo wakes up and sees two whalers sitting near him one sitting on the top of the bookcase, the other leaning against one of the training dummies in the center of the room. He sees his long shadow crossing across the body of the whaler in front of him. 

“Awake are you?” The whaler says who was leaning up against the dummy.

Corvo just stares at him, he looks around the room noticing the difference the dummies and hallways. He sees a small ramp to his left leading to an outside area. He tries to shift his position and sees why they placed him like this. 

His leg was bandaged to a metal rod to keep it in place. The elixirs weren't as potent with the Overseers box so close and playing still. He lets out a small noise of discomfort and sees the hawke like movements from the two watching him. 

The whalers pass some distinct hand movements the one on the bookshelf jumps down, he walks out of the room with the ramp and jumps out of sight. He can't see the whalers eyes but while his head is turned his eyes are trained on him, he can feel it through the whalers mask. 

They took his mask. They broke his leg, Corvo waits for what is to happen. Daud walks in from the hallway staring at Corvo on the ground. 

“I am sorry for the extra precaution, but you proved it to be necessary Corvo.”

“I was only trying to do my job, get back to Emily and keep her safe. I was given another chance to keep her safe but you're men caught me instead. Emily is all that I have and I made a promise to the woman you killed in her final breath to keep Emily safe.” Corvo finishes and both men look down.

The whalers take note of Daud's reaction, and he notes theirs.

“Men leave us. We need to talk in private.”

“Sir.” one of the whalers pipes up.

“I can handle him.” Daud raises his hand to waist level waves it dismissively the whaler bows and leaves in a puff of smoke

“Corvo, I never meant for this to end up like this. But Outsider be damned he was right, this is not something I could never walk away from and she was special, Jessamine was the only thing holding this city together. I wish I could change my actions, but, something broke inside of me.” Daud leans against the wall across from corvo placing out his hands in a sign of depravity.

Corvo looks at Daud with a sad smile, that turns into a snarl.

“Something broke inside of you? I have been betrayed by the people I am supposed to trust, the good guys. Men who want to do the right thing. I only wanted Emily to be safe along with her mother, I had to trust Burrows, and Campbell because they were in power. They hired you to dash away the future of the empire so they could control Emily, I gave them poetic justice. I did more in trusting than I should have it was my downfall, but then you have a small militia at your back to help you out and they are loyal to your every word are they not?” Corvo brings his head back down not wanting to look at the man.

“They are.” Daud heads towards the ramp and calls out “Thomas. Watch over the Royal Protector, make sure nothing happens to him.” 

“Yes. Sir.” 

A whaler steps out from the corner of Corvo's eyes he must have been behind him near the other bookshelves. Wearing a dark blue outfit the tone of his voice sounds the familiar, it clicks in. This is the man who broke his leg, Corvo can guess that this is Daud’s right hand man.

\----------------------------------------

Emily sees the man on the ground staring up at her through the mask. He starts to remove the mask, his face is matted with blood and sweat. 

“You do not belong here. Daud is a terrifying heretical bastard... sorry Empress.” The man lets out a deep cough. “I am Bishop, we were sent here by Overseer Hume because of a tip he had gotten. We were going to remove a threat from the city but they escaped and they turned all of them captured now we were prey. It was brutal we saw a power struggle another showed up a witch, most of the men were not aware of what was to transpire, Daud said to let the rest of us go. He never said what condition. We were target practice for his men, we saw the rage that no men should have. They were afraid, and I don't want to know what these men can be afraid of Empress. Does that make me unworthy of the Abbey?” Bishop says staring at Emily in the eyes

“I don't think so. Though I haven't studied too many of the scriptures yet.” She gives a worried smile as she looks at Bishop on the ground.

He lets out an embarrassed laugh and cringes as he tries to prop himself against some broken rubble. Emily goes over and helps him to a more comfortable sitting position. He coughs and wipes his mouth there is some amount of blood splatter on the sleeve, Bishop makes point in ignoring it and tries to talk to Emily again. 

“I guess that I overstepped my bounds, sorry Empress.” 

Emily can see that he knows that he will die he does not want to be alone when it happens. He wants a friend, someone to stay with him. 

“Just Emily” 

“Yes, Emily. Why are you here, if I may ask?” 

“Daud. Havelock has betrayed me, he removed Corvo Attano from his duty- and needs to be dealt with. From finding out that Hiram Burrows hired Daud before it is just a new person asking for the order.”

“You can't trust him, all he cares about is coin, you shou-”

“I know what he has done, I also know that this is my only choice. I will not be a pawn, I will be Empress as everyone keeps addressing me. I will live up to my mother's line. I have to.”

“I will trust in your judgment Emily.” Bishop says 

He fumbles in his jacket pocket. Winces and manages to pull out a key with some red on it. He looks at it and tries to quickly wipe it clean. He looks at her and hands her the key.

“Take this Emily, Daud’s men are not the only ones with fast hands. I think this key is for the rail station, and after the rail station you are right beside his base, the ground is covered in water.” 

Emily kneels down and takes the key from his hand. 

“Thank you, I don't know what to say but that. Bisho-”

They both pause when they hear the sound of weepers close by. Bishop looks down and grabs his pistol, he tries to hand it over to Emily. Emily stands and backs away for a second silently shaking her head.

“I will trust in your judgment, with Daud, but Emily please take this. What can a dead man do with a loaded gun?” Bishop whispers

“No what happens if the weeper comes back?” Emily whispers back as she leans down beside Bishop again.

“I get mauled on good conscience that I know that I helped a wonderful girl named Emily in a cruel place.” He lets out a small dejected laugh that turns into a coughing fit. “Take it, they probably heard that.” he pushes the gun into her hands and pushes her along.

“Bishop, I have seen what some honorable men try to do. People respected Campbell, trusted him. People like you are what the Abbey needs. I hope that you remain safe.”

“Empre- Emily. Thank you. If you are going into his base there is a chain inside the building, with that you should be able to make your way closer to the main floor as the crumpled building will be filled with the whalers. Good luck.” Bishop whispers to her

Emily start to move off again, moving towards the door she glances at Bishop who replaces his mask and leans his head back. She knows she can't stay she closes her eyes and goes through the door. 

She hears a single shot ring out. She can feel her eyes grow wet, she wipes away with her sleeve she sees a small blood spatter on her outfit she throws her arm down and continues. Crossing the bridge and closer to the rail station with key in hand. 

\----------------------------------------

“Emily” Samuel blurts out as he watches the girl teeter on the fence. 

He gives thanks to anyone that was listening when he sees that she tumbled away from the area that he is in. Hearing no screams he knows that he has to continue to make his way over to where she is. 

He starts to make his way down but sees a collection of weepers surrounding him. He looks down at the swarming mass greedily reaching to him, trying to climb on limbs that barely support them, but the insanity of the disease pushing them beyond limits. 

Samuel knows that he will have to make a break for it he sees another door on the far side of the encampment and he comes up with a plan. He places himself on the side farthest away from the the door and tries to bring as many of the weepers close to him. It takes a few seconds for them to start to move closer to this side.

He grabs his knife in both hands and runs to the other side of the platform and jumps down upon one of the running weepers. His blade ends up planted in the skull and the body is a nice cushion as he falls. He rolls and lands on his back he left hand still gripping onto the blade he scrambles up and manages to free his blade from the dying weeper. 

He makes a run for the door. He gets there and the door is locked he struggles with the handle for a second and looks over his shoulder and sees all the weepers coming in closely behind him. He grabs his pistol and shoots the lock making a sprint through the door slamming it and the busted lock behind him. More weepers, more sickness. He vaults over the railing and makes his way up the street. He hears the door bang open and more weepers pour out. 

At the top of the street he hears the opening of river krust he makes a dive towards the street and goes into the water to avoid the acidic spittle. He feels the burn from the river krust across his left arm and makes a run for the water farther down the street. He can feel the cool sensation of water rush over him he puts as much distance between himself and the krusts. 

He hears splashing behind him he opens his eyes and sees a few weepers follow him into the water not having the coordination to keep themselves afloat. He dives after getting a breath from the surface, he pulls on the drowning weeper and uses it as cover. 

He makes it a fair ways down through the river and sees an outcropping of some old stairs he crawls up there out of the water. He takes a moment to compose himself he looks up and sees Emily crossing the last part of the bridge above him. 

He starts to climb the wall he knows he has to get back to her. To keep her safe. 

Nothing will stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait in between this chapter and the last. Hope you have a nice day and EMILY'S POWERS LOOK SO COOL IN FOR DISHONORED 2 AAAAAAAAAA!!!


	6. To Forgo Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daud and Emily meet, Corvo and Samuel meet.

“Hello, Thomas” Corvo says trying to break the silence in the room. 

Both men have their eyes trained on Daud as he easily climbs up the air condition vents until he is out of sight. 

Another few whalers walk back to the area nodding to Thomas wearing gray outfits. Thomas stares at them for a second then speaks to them. 

“I can watch over this one by myself.” The others stand there looking at him “Is there a problem?” Thomas starts to move towards the others. 

“Thomas there could be a small problem.” The whalers whispers but Corvo is barely able to hear them speak. 

Corvo leans forwards to hear them speak. The whaler pulls on Thomas’s arm trying to keep him away from Corvo. 

“What is it?” Thomas asks.

“Someone reports finding a riverboat named Amaranth beside the refinery and two set of footprints walking around it became a cluster close to the weepers but we might have a prowler on the loose.” 

Corvo perks up at the sound of Samuel's boat. Amaranth, boatman of the masked felon. He knows that Samuel knows the river better than anyone else in the city, he could not have gotten lost. He knows that Emily must have wanted to come help save him. Corvo knew it was not supposed to be like that, he could not bear the thought of anyone doing anything to her. 

Corvo realizes they continued in their conservation while he was in his private musings. “Then take Connor, Javier, and Petro and find them. Thomas says.

The other whaler nods his head and leaves walking down the hallway and halfway blink away. Corvo sees where he has to make it to before he can really gain his advantage back. 

Thomas makes his return to watching Corvo. Corvo berates himself for not taking this advantage, his time to make a break for his freedom. Noticing that Thomas moves to the wardrobe behind Corvo and climbing it to get a clear view of everything that Corvo can do. 

Time passes and Corvo stares at Thomas, Corvo knows that has to make an all or nothing move. He has to get to Emily and Samuel before they are caught or worse. Corvo is the first to break the stare and looks at the window boarded to the outside, he does not know if Thomas saw him tense for a second. He looks back at Thomas “Do you know when Daud would be back?” Corvo hopes to garner a response favorable to him. 

“Whenever he pleases.” Thomas reflexively looks towards the exit where Daud went and then hears Corvo scrabble moving towards the windows. “Stop, you’ll only make this worse for yourself.” Thomas continues as he jumps down from the bookcase going for Corvos broken leg which is trailing behind. Corvo turns at the last second using his good leg and kicking up into Thomas chest knocking the air out of him. 

Corvo swings his good leg around connecting with the side of Thomas’ chest hearing a rib crack under the kick. Corvo ignores the protest from his broken leg tries to get a start to the window. Feeling pressure on his good leg Thomas had grabbed hold Corvo kicks back a few times almost throwing up from the pain in his leg, breaking free on the third kick. 

He kicked Thomas in the face and with the first kick Thomas passes out, Corvo knows he made more noise than he wanted and has to make a break quickly. Taking a small moment to clear his mind from the nauseousness, he rises and grabs some of the bars on the windows and pulls after a moment taking off the bar and opening the window. 

Still hearing the slight drone of the overseers music box. Corvo hopes that he can make the blink to the water seeing the small wall that has a few hounds. Taking a breath he allows himself to fall out the window and tries to blink to the water. He falls and halfway down he can feel the tug of the void, he clenches his fist and and dives into the water seeing a dark figure above him he holds his breath and starts to swim away. 

\--------------------------------------

Eyes still wet she crosses the bridge. She spots a hole in the top of the bridges roof and she can guess that she has to go up. She places the key in her pocket and places the pistol in her mouth as she start to climb. 

She climbs onto the rooftop and peers over the edge. She sees two whalers casually walking around. She makes it to the edge and freezes when she hears footsteps behind her, she turns her head and sees a whaler only a few feet away. 

She crawls onto the air-duct and starts to make her way across it. She follows the airduct into a smaller room. A large window is open to the far side and she walks cautiously over to it, seeing at the windows ledge a whaler walking through the center of the area and another patrolling across the rooftops. 

She knows that she can't freeze here and she knows that she herself has to make it to Daud. She waits and watches the whaler on the closest rooftop, he makes his way back and forth, on a pattern Emily counts how long it takes for him to make the round. 

Seeing him start to walk to the other side of the rooftop she knows it her time to go. She goes and jumps for the rooftop, she manages to grasp the ledge and she feels herself swinging on the ledge. 

She starts to pull herself up but looks over at the other rooftop she knows that he should be turning around at any moment. She looks down, water and it doesn’t look too bad from where she is now. 

She lets go. She makes a splash as she lands, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Emily looks around and notices the whaler that was down on the ground starting to make his way over at the sound. She crosses into the arch and finds a brick grabbing it in her hand she throws it over deep into the yard with a splash. 

The whaler turns and waves down the one on the roof, they go to start and investigate the sound. Emily lets out a sigh of relief and starts to make her way over to the large double doors. She throws the key into the lock and turns it as quickly as she can not knowing how long she would have. Shoe opens the door a fraction seeing no one through the gap she slides into the next area. 

She sees a new rail car broken into, looking into the open door she sees some ammo for pistols. She grabs both rounds that are there and she looks out to her left. Placing the bullets into her other pocket looking at the giant statue. 

Her mother, when she looked younger carved into a building. Emily remembered that this was the rudshore district she looks at the bridge that is over the streets. That are now flooded. The commerce building was on Jessamine and Jessamine was on commerce. 

Emily starts her way towards the building and then notices the men perched on most of the other layers of these bridges. She retreats a few steps and looks closely at the building. She sees an old steel beam standing the building descending into the water, and at the top of the beam, wooden plank leading inside. 

Emily looks at the water below and grabs a breath of fresh air. She plugs her nose and dives into the water keeping her body straight, trying not to make a splash. 

Her dive brings her down nearly to the street below the water. She lets go of her nose and starts to swim back to the surface. She makes her way and heads towards the commerce building. 

She sees a few pairs of hagfish swimming in the water so she gives them a fair distance. She makes her way over to the beam she saw without attracting any attention to herself. Seeing the angle of the beam she knows that she will have to be cautious when she tries to climb it. 

Starting her way up the beam she looks behind and sees the gathering place for whalers noticing that they were starting to gather she works quickly. She scrambles up the last few feet and goes for the wooden planks on her right. She jumps out to board and catches the middle plank starting to pull herself up she feels the rotting plank start to give out. Emily knows she has one chance she jumps pushing out the rotten board with her feet, she starts to fall but catches the bottom board she quickly throws herself into the area.

A dusky room with most of the floor gone in the center of the room she spots a chain hanging in the center. 

\--------------------------------------

Samuel didn't call out to her. When he saw her pass above him. He couldn't he needed to catch his breath. 

He spots as she just crosses the roof of the building before her blood covering her outfit. He didn't see her face and he can only hope that it is not her own blood. Focusing on Emily Samuel almost didn't notice the whaler appear on the bridge starting a round. 

Samuel knows that is he tries to make it into the water the assassin will be able to shoot him easily. He improvises and just drops down to the ground with his back to the whaler. Trying to be a corpse. 

He couldn't hear the footsteps of the whaler on the bridge but heard the slight sound of the world bending through the void. The whaler wanted to investigate the new corpse. 

Samuel turns when he hears the sound of the wrist-bow being loaded. Grabbing hold of the whalers legs and using his legs to push out from the wall he pushes the whaler into the water. Samuel knows that the whaler will just blink away as soon as he has the chance. 

He follows him into the water holding his breath holding onto the whalers legs. He grabs higher up on the coat of the whaler and pulls himself closer trying to grabs at the mask. 

Samuel lets out some of his breath when the whaler punches him in his stomach. The boatman persists and grabs the mask and plants his feet on the chest of the whaler and pulls. The mask holds little resistance and slides off, Samuel swims up towards the surface to get his breath. Samuel looks back at the whaler. 

The whalers has a calm and composed face. He goes to his belt and grabs his blade and clenches his fist. He appears at the staircase above Samuel with water dripping off of his uniform. He uses his free hand and grabs Samuel by his collar starting to pull him out of the water while he was looking back. 

He feels the man’s strength he clocks him in the side of the head with the mask and goes for the pistol pulling the trigger. The pistol does not fire. Samuel lets out a swears, grabbing the gun in both hands he pushes it against the man's throat. Samuel unloads the pistol with one hand. He grabs the bullet and jams it into the mouth of the assassin, clamping down the assassins jaw.

The bullet explodes killing the assassin, Samuel looks at the body the head is barely there. Thanking anyone that was watching him that his hand or his life isn't gone. He looks at the body without the face it is a bit harder to tell the age, he can barely picture it, barely remember it. He can't give his attacker an age, he can't give his attacker a moment. 

He looks over the body and notices the sword hanging off the hip of the man he grabs the sword, belt, and sheath. Equipping it and placing the mask in his hand back over the head of the assassin, bowing his head he turns to leave. 

He knows that he has to get back to Emily. He starts to head back to the bridge and climbs up carefully to the roof. He looks and notices that the assassins are starting to disperse after looking like they had a meeting in the center of the courtyard. 

Samuel drops back down to the bridge and cups his hands around his mouth slightly muffling his voice.

“There’s a body over here. It’s one of us.” 

He stands still hoping that they fell for the bait, he hears footsteps starting to move closer. Samuel starts to climb back up noticing that there is only one of them back here. He crouches after he drops down from the rooftop and quickly tries to make his way closer to the assassin, kneeling looking at a brick on the ground. 

He readies his blade closes his eyes and reverses his grip. Placing his other hand halfway up the blade he hits the kneeling man in the back of the skull. Samuel cringes when he hears a small crack but lowers the man to the ground and starts to make his way towards the double doors. 

Emily would not have wanted to kill because he could. Only if his life was in danger. He could not stand to be a hypocrite, not like those loyalists. He looks back and sees that the assassin on the ground starts to make some noise and move he quickly closes the doors and starts his way towards the Commerce center praying that is where Emily went.

Samuel hears something from behind him and dives into the water below him before he could be seen. Opening his eyes to get his bearings he is surprised when he sees Corvo in the water as well. He swims towards and slows down as he spots the bandage the Corvo is wearing around his leg. 

They both surface Samuel notices how much trouble Corvo is having and helps him to a set of stairs that is half submerged. Samuel picks up Corvo for the last bit of the stairs when he finally notices his leg. 

“What happened to your leg Corvo” Samuel asks catching his breath.

“Does not matter what happened to me, what happened to Emily. Whalers said that two sets of footprints were walking away from the Amaranth.” Corvo gives out one cough while asking his question.

Samuel bows his head while he responds. “Lady Emily got ahead of me we were split up. I gave her some way to protect herself, I had just hoped that she would not have to use it. I saw her heading towards the commerce building.” Samuel looks up to see Corvos look of pure disbelief. 

“Why would she do that.” Corvo exclaims looking into Samuel's eyes already finding an answer he didn't want to hear. Samuel knows that he has to tell Corvo despite the poor shape that he is in.

“She wanted to talk to Daud to find you, and to reclaim the throne from Havelo-” Samuel never got a chance to finish his sentence feeling a small sting in his neck, and seeing a dart appear in Corvos neck as well. As Samuel's eyes glaze over he sees Corvo remove the dart and turn in the direction of their attackers. 

\--------------------------------------

Emily grabs the chain in the center of the room and starts to climb. She looks at the decayed floors below and and above her. She climbs to the top floor suspecting that Daud would not stay in the parts of the build most susceptible to flooding. 

She notices the double pair of glass doors and quickly hides behind an outcropping of stone and broken pillar. After giving herself a moment of stillness she peeks out from behind her hiding spot and truly notices the stillness. She edges closer to the door and notices the hole in the wall on the other side of the door. No one on watch on the homemade sentry point. 

Emily takes one last look to the sentry point and grabs a rock and throws it to the bottom right corner farthest away from the line sight of potential guards. The glass cracks at the hit but does not shatter. She moves closer to the window pane in the door and examines the crack.

The crack is not so far spread but her aim was pretty good. She reaches out and tries to wiggle some of the glass out of the window, it is reluctant to move but does after a few seconds. Emily pulls part of the window out and periodically checks her surroundings. 

She takes out a few more shards of glass creating a space that is big enough for her to fit through. She starts to try and crawl through the window catching slightly on the broken glass, she can feel the small cuts on her but that can't stop her here.

She applies some pressure to the largest of her cuts on her forearm while starting to move through the building. Ducking close to every window hoping not to be seen from afar she does understand why this is a good choice for a base. Outsiders eyes it could still be salvaged, fixing some of the water damage outside. 

Emily comes across a whaler lying on the ground, She can see the chest move but their not moving apart from that. She edges closer and grabs the blade and moves it out of the whalers reach, slowly inspecting the entire room. Broken window, bookshelves, and some training dummies, nothing of use to her. 

She moves forwards taking the ramp leading out of the room, she turns and hears a moan come from the whaler on the ground. She quickly moves into the other room starting to climb up on the attachments just as Corvo had taught her to climb. 

Inside Emily quickly moves between the bookcases, she moves to a slightly turned desk when she hears a passing conservation. “Even still Daud said to be wary of him.”

“If he really is such a threat then why not just kill him. I know Daud has been ignoring much of that as of late if he really is going soft then we could-” the other whalers words die in his mask as Daud appears.

“Perhaps Corvo is still of some use to us. Information on the new lord regent, and a fair price on his head. Now lets see if we can get him to talk.” Daud says and Emily can hear three pairs of footsteps leave. 

Emily knows that he should be gone for a few minutes, she head in the opposite directions of their footsteps. She sees Daud's base of operations after she passes another door. 

She lets out a small gasp as she look upon the hub of their operations. She had not seen it before with her eyes, the whalers had made sure of it. She moves closer into the room, A yell could be heard behind her, caught in the middle of the room she runs up the stair cringing at how her shoes hit the metal stairs. 

Seeing only a bookcase, bed, and chest; she lets out a quick exasperated sigh and drags the chest away from the foot of Daud’s bed as quickly as she can. She manages to squish herself in between the chest and the bed she tries not to yelp out when a book fell on her. 

Messy handwriting throughout the book. She flips to a dogeared page, _Sometimes I ask myself, without these gifts, would I be a man to fear? Would I be called the Knife of Dunwall, with my name whispered through the markets and the alleyways, the high towers and drawing rooms? I'd like to think so, but it really doesn't matter. As long as I bear this Mark, I'll use whatever craft I have to force my will on the world. The harder trick is undoing what I've done._ Emily closes the book.

She realizes that Daud wants to fix his ways, maybe it was him she saw in her dreams. She hears his voice below her, “Find him I don't care what it takes, Corvo could not have gotten far.” Her heart lifts she heard his name before but not in context that they had him. It hits her, Corvo is alive.

She can hear the sound of Daud lighter as he gets a cigarette out from its case. Emily knows that she will have to talk to him and she wants it to be on her terms, she un-wedges herself and walks down the stairs noticing a whaler holding his head sitting in the room not noticing her until she speaks up.

“Hello Daud.” Emilys’ voice cracks betraying her nervousness. Both men are surprised to see her standing there. 

“How did you get in here?” the whaler asks standing and then rocking to a sitting position. 

“Thomas easy. But. Yes Emily I must say I’m impressed on the fact that you made it in here without my knowing.” Daud moves forwards noticing his book within her hands. “I know you are here for a reason so be out with it.”

“I need your help, Havelock is wanting to take over the government. I was to be a pawn again, I will not yield to him. I will be what the people need me to be Empress, no matter how hard it is.”

“A good ethic will not persuade me Emily.” Daud says

“You will refer to me as Crown, or Empress in waiting.” Emily says crossing her arms.

“I could bring you back to Havelock. You know that.”

“And undo any bit of good you have tried to accomplish?”

“Daud has always done his best.” Thomas interjects, Emily raises her eyebrow at him.

“Is that so? From your perspective, but he threw the empire into turmoil at its most vulnerable moment. Daud is referred to in shadows and out of fear by most of the empire.” 

“Thomas you do not have to defend me. I can take critic from a nine year old.”

“I am ten, I became ten after you handed me off to the Pendleton twins. I am asking for you to bring me to them and help me bring them to justice; Havelock, Treavor, and Martin.” Emily notices the look that Daud had when she mentioned Martin.

She didn't have time to question it as three whalers appear announcing their presence. “We found Corvo, the boatman was helping him escape. We believe the boatman killed Devon it looks like, and knocked out Marco. 

Emily turns and sees Samuel Slumped over the shoulder of the diminutive whaler, and two whalers are holding onto Corvo who is sprouting a few bruises and has a blade at a safe distance but close enough to his throat.

Corvo looks over to Samuel after hearing that the boatman had killed to protect Emily, and had shown mercy to these people. 

Emily sees Corvo and runs to him wrapping her arms around him. Daud realizes what Corvo meant seeing the outburst on Corvos face when pain courses through him ignoring it and enjoying the hug. 

“Empress, you said you have a job for me to do. When should we depart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a bit later than two weeks eh. I'm sorry I got caught up in real life, (might have gotten the corroded man) I pray to have this finished by Friday Saturday at latest.


	7. Planned Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a plan and stick to it, and to from a plan you might need everyone.

Together sitting at a table awaiting good news. Is this what his dream had become? Waiting on hopes and battered men and second-hand reports. Treavor sips at his drink, there was always one filled in his hand, Havelock stared at him as he got up to refill it. Chair scraping against tile, he also stands awaiting Martin's return.

Farley had never been known to be a man of patience, but inside Kingsparrow island with his two closest allies was a bit better than all of them being trapped in the pub. Standing in the council room of the lighthouse, he had been barking orders to all of his men now controlling all military forces. The three of them needed to find Emily, the empire was already under far too much strain. If they didn't they would be torn apart by a mob.

It had only been two days since he called out to the city that he had the empress in waiting and would keep her safe only to have lost her. He blamed everyone, they had tried to be civil Trevor's strong point. Samuel had spared Corvo, the pair Martin and Trevor had one job make sure Corvo would die, Martin had done good work in the past. He had now let them down, had let him down. 

It was Havelock that had become Regent, not the others. Wasted talents, too afraid of what they could accomplish. He shakes his head, he couldn’t think of that now for the moment he needed their support. 

“What is it?” Martin is the one to ask as he enters the room, his voice curls around every word in attempts to find an edge. 

Not in the mood for these games Farley responds bluntly, “We have nothing. Samuel knows the river far too well, he could have gone mad and taken Emily against her will. Corvo missing we saw how he went to the golden cat, I felt sorry for anyone who would cross his path that night. He will go after her, and we were the last people he saw her with. Able to break into any building, could finally make this damnable fortress smell of something different than salt. Copper, and I would pity the maid that had to clean up after he came through.” Havelock drones out directing the last statement at Trevor returning with a glass that is too full. 

“Well that is a peaceful thought.” Trevor rolls his eyes knowing the implications of what Havelock meant, “He spared some of the people he faced, he is not a crazed lunatic.”

“He’s worse Trevor, he is a man with nothing to lose. And I think we share different visions of sparing. My reports show that our last High Overseer was branded and plagued, your brothers are missing after an encounter with the bottle street gang, Lady Boyle was bartered into a life of slavery. Our last Regent was waiting to have public trial in which Emily is more stern with the penalties of man. We-” Martin says while Havelock places his face in his hands to keep himself from shouting at the pair.

“Your reports. We need information, can you get anything from the fool that started it all? Daud.” Havelock asks glaring at the pair daring them to argue his one had at his side, the other crossed over his chest. 

“One of my men Bishop returned from a failed plan in the flooded district. He tried to get Emily to come back with him but the most he could do was return to give a final report.” Martin's voice drips with disdain, he was tired of being under such close scrutiny from his allies.

Havelock had always been a man to anger quickly but this silence seemed far more deadly, Martin mutters an amends and Trevor keeps tongue in check. Seconds drag, and Havelock is the one to break the silence his voice a deadly whisper. 

“She’s planning to kill us.” 

Havelock storms out of the room knowing that a lot more will have to be done for their defences. He starts to bark out orders with Martin and Trevor keeping a distance behind him.

“Martin send any man that you can to the flooded district. We can now only pray to the Outsider that we can offer a price to make him change his mind.” Havelock now barking out orders.

“Why send Martins men? I don't think that the abbey would have any good reason to talk to heretics. Even for the sake of the Empress.” Trevor scoffs hoping to find something to hold over Martin.

“Don't push your luck with questions,” Martins response curt, a chink in his facade Daud.

\--------------------

Cecilia closed the box with Corvo's gear hiding at the side she sees a few figures start to move away from the water's edge. She is used to being invisible she starts off on her own trip. This was the flooded district, where the city guard let it be to the weepers. 

She did not want to end bleeding from the eyes after what she had survived. The beginning of a new tyrant, and having a chance to see a grand Empress. She had explored most of the area and had few encounters with the infected. 

She starts to make her way around the area seeing if there could be anything of use, to finding Corvo. She had seen him emerge from the sewers after removing a threat of weepers. She knows that she could be strong for him, he was never thanked for his work. He was betrayed instead. 

“Focus, find him, help the empire.” this had become a mantra for her. Repeating as she searched the district, she looked to the larger buildings as the last place she has to search. 

She had never been tested with others who had been so overlooked. Surrounding her after she had made it through the doors at the rail station. She had her hands grabbed and dropped the wooden case.

“Don't kill me, please. I want to go and live my life.” She asks trying to keep her voice flat.

“Not our call, you managed to make it farther than most. Carrying a blade we will give you fair trial with Daud.” the whaler says in front of her.

Her blood chills and her skin gets goosebumps, it would have been less terrifying to kill her on the spot rather than playing with their prey. 

\--------------------

Daud's words pulled her from her moment of peace. She lets go of Corvo and draws back the whalers had sheathed their blades and were steading Corvo still. 

"Depart? Emily what is he talking about?" Emily had never heard Corvos voice take a tone of desperation. 

Daud stands back and thinks the better to let them discuss this problem. He can pity Corvo, she had already made up her mind and there was no changing it. 

"You were gone and I was going to be hunted by the men and women of the city. I was not going to leave this city to suffer under a new tyrant, there was no one that would have stopped me. Samuel did try to keep me safe, he was touched that you trusted him enough with my life." 

"But to have allowed you to put yourself in such danger." Corvo wants to continue but is cut off. 

"He had nothing to do with that! I decided that I would do what was right for the empire, Daud could have killed me in the pavilion but he didn't. He was the only other person that could make change like you did. I needed his help, to be able to help others. I am not saying I completely trust him as I do you... oh, sorry."

"Understandable." Daud nods and goes over to his desk. 

Corvo moves to a position that will be slightly comfortable for sitting, "Please, just give me some time. We will take it back." 

"Corvo, your leg won't support you for a few weeks." Daud says looking up from his desk. To which Corvo glares at him, this was already a verbal battle in which he had no advantage. 

"I would love to give it time Corvo, but I will not stand for this. Weeks? If it was days then I could consider it, but not weeks. This is why Corvo I must go with Daud." 

The conservation drags when the whaler that was holding Samuel puts him down as Samuel starts to wake up. 

"My head, whe- Corvo!" Samuel tries to sit up but grabs his head and almost looks like he was about to blackout. 

The whaler who was carrying him speaks up, "Careful, all the blood was just rushing to your head. Give yourself a few moments." 

Samuel waited a few moments to gather his thoughts before speaking. Emily looks at him waiting but impatience gets the best of her and she goes back to her argument. 

"Corvo you are unfit for duty as royal protector, and who you appointed Samuel Benchworth is almost ready to go after a moment to gather his thoughts. I will be leaving with Daud to confront traitors to the crown, Farley Havelock, Treavor Pendleton, and Teague Martin. Daud's previous crime while being hired by Hirram Burrows will be overlooked." 

There is silence in the room. She can feel all eyes on her, she regrets the last words she said. She was about to speak up preparing to explain why to Corvo when Daud saved her that. 

"Thank you Empress, I will not fail in my duty to protect you for this job." 

Emily never saw Corvo cry when her mother was killed, she was already whisked away before tears streamed down his cheeks. She now saw the lines that tears left through the grime on his cheeks. 

"Your mother's life could be overlooked?" 

All eyes look at the sound of a slap, Samuel had slapped Corvo across the face. 

"The shame in you saying that Corvo. You think yourself better, we all have to do things we don't like in our life. We all have to take a low road. Emily is having to make these decisions when others her age are worried about what grades they have in school or if they can have a new toy on their birthday. She is deciding the fate of the empire. There are worse things that she could have done, sending people off to worse fates, Lady Emily wants to have justice and have it wrought rightly." Samuel tells off Corvo regaining his footing and coming to a standing position. 

"Thank you Samuel," Emily thanks. 

Daud agrees with Samuel and Emily knowing it would peeve Corvo a little bit more, "Well said boatman." 

Corvo looks down accepting his defeat in the argument. He sits down and accepts his loss, with what little grace he can muster, “I’m so sorry Emily.” 

“I accept your apology Corvo, I know it has not been easy for either of us.” Emily states knowing that she will bring this up again for discussion at a later date. 

“But still empress, departing to where exactly.”

“The hound pits pub, it where we saw them last.”

No one pays any attention to the single whaler bringing in Cecilia in with her head down, walking her into the room skirting around the edge of the room. It is not until the whaler places the wooden box containing Corvos gear on the desk on Dauds desk. 

“I thought this could be useful sir. If anything it will be spare supplies for the others, if we may salvage them.” Cleon says. 

“Cecilia, you made it.” Samuel says going over to the woman with tears streaking down her cheeks. 

“Samuel, Emily. Corvo!” she gasps out, “How did we all make it here?” 

“I found her out on patrol, with Conner and Maxwell.” Cleon continues ignoring the conservation the others were having. 

“Thank you Cleon, we can take care of her from here.” Thomas says. 

Cleon takes his leave, as Emily runs over for a hug.

“How did you make it out.” Emily says with her face smushed into Cecilia's coat.

“I went through the sewers,” Cecilia says as Emily starts wrinkling her nose after a moment and pulls back. 

“I thought I had them locked.” Daud scrutinizes Thomas, placing his hand over the sewer keys on his belt.

“You did, Daud sir. When one has a choice between learning how to properly lock pick, or being dragged to Havelock, and the others, it is an easy choice to make.”

Daud and Corvo nod in agreement, Corvo raises his eyebrows surprised on how little he actually knew about the sailing girl. Corvo gives Daud a sidelong glance, he had just agreed with him, what was he still doing. He had to trust the man, he had spared his life more than once and was being hired to help the Empire even if he had part in sending it over the edge. 

“Makes sense, Thomas go secure the door,” Daud tosses him the keys, “make sure that the lock is jammed, only our men know how to enter and exit.” Thomas nods and transversales away. 

“Cecilia, you Corvo, and Samuel will head upstairs, while we plan our assault on the Hound pits pub.”

“Are you looking for Havelock and them?” Cecilia asks looking at where Thomas just disappeared. 

“Yes,” Emily says, “they need to face justice.”

“Well they won't be facing justice at the pub. If they are as smart as they are then they would have left, I don't know where to but I can guess that Kingsparrow would be a good bet. If Corvo was able to break into Dunwall tower then the next most fortified.’ 

“Would be an actual fort.” Daud finishes Cecilias sentence, “This gives an interesting task for my men.” waving his hand he beckons Emily over to the table, “I will need you to stick close to me, my men will know how to do their job but you are a wild card.” 

“I would like to assist Emily if that is possible.” Samuel pipes up having been quiet at the latest news, “If your men need boat access give me anything with an engine and I can pilot you there. Corvo and Emily can attest to my piloting skills.”

Corvo looks at Daud having realized that the older man had made his choice already, “You won't be with your usual ship but we will need the transportation.”

Samuel was surprised that he didn't have to fight to be even accepted for the mission but knew what was coming next from Daud, “But you have to be prepared in case things go bad, we will need you to circle the island.”

Cecilia gingerly goes to Corvos side helping him stand and make it to the stairs so they are out of the way for the planning phase. Emily looks in the direction of the metal staircase hearing the awkward gait and murmured encouragement. She closes her eyes for a second when she hears Corvo gasp out opening as she sees Daud gesturing to a whaler to help them up the stairs, letting her have her moment.

“I have never planned an attack before what do we actually do?” Samuel stares at Emily. 

Daud appreciates the honesty, and had hoped that she had no idea what she was doing in this situation, Daud summons a few of the master assassins so the planning could begin. Walking to his desk in the corner cursing at the fact that he had recently moved all the maps around after Billies betrayal, grabbing a handful he returns to the main table. 

Emily notices how all the whaler stand stiff backs, and shoulders back. As inconspicuously as she can she tries to imitate their stance, she hears the muffled chuckle escape Samuel at her expense. Turning looking over her shoulder she tilts her head gesturing for him to come stand beside her. 

“Samuel will be dropping us off a good distance from the dock. If Cecilia's information is right then they would have been there for a few days, meaning they will already have gotten comfortable inside. Havelock is the main concern, being the tyrant but take caution when it comes to his two co-conspirators; Teague Martin, and Treavor Pendleton. Thomas and I will be main guards to our empress, you will be taking care of your need for vengeance. If Martins there then he will bring a host of his overseers, make sure we don't get caught by their music boxes again. Thomas will get Pendleton, I will deal with Martin, we meet back at the elevator to get Havelock. We don't need unnecessary death, watch your blades.” 

“Sounds like a great plan.” Emily says approving of what had to be done. 

Leaving from the meeting Daud stops Emily for a second going down to one knee, “Empress I need to know if you have any means of protecting yourself.”

Emily smiles, “I have a pistol, and a small knife.” 

“Good, do you have an easy way to get to them?” Daud watches as Emily shakes her head no, “I will give you a proper holster for the weapons once we reach the island. I don't think your father, or that Samuel fellow would approve of you wearing them.”

“Probably not.” 

“Then its settled. Go get some sleep, there's a long day ahead of you.”

They all managed to sleep that night. Their plans set and Emily rearing to head out. She hugs Corvo good bye and for good luck, he whispers for her to be safe and to listen to Daud and what he says. 

Walking over to the riverfront, Samuel looks at the few novice whalers having almost dragged this old aristocrat boat to the wharf side. Used to be for all the parties and times when they would want to have the chance to spot the lights far out on the river at night. 

Samuel lets out a whistle at the boat and starts to make his way to the back of the boat to familiarize himself with the engine and rudder. Daud watches Samuel and how Emily jumps onto the boat and starts asking questions, he waves the novices to be ready to push off and his few other masters to prepare for launch. 

"I think we are ready to head out. Whenever you are ready Daud." 

It's a quiet journey for most of the way to king sparrow, the ship makes good progress. Emily breaks the silence. 

"So how does one enter this line of business?" 

Daud look out to the river and sees the abandoned luxury houses along the lakeside, "It's a profession that not many truly want to enter but are forced to do so. We're nothing but a glorified gang if we wanted but we specialized in killing nothing more." 

"Some join to find out what try what true power feels like." Thomas adds after Daud finished. 

"How did you find him?" Emily asks Thomas not wanting to question true power that Thomas was talking about. 

Thomas scratches behind his mask and hears Daud clear his throat and prompts him to tell the story. Thomas tilts his head and stares at Daud before starting, "Well it was actually a funny story-"

"Depending on your point of view." one of the other masters add in receiving a glare from Daud. 

"- Yes. Depending on your point of view. I might have been trying to make a living as a kid pick pocketing and I might have tried to steal from Daud." Thomas's voice fizzles out. 

Daud picks up where Thomas stops, "So that's how your telling it to her? You just tried to steal from me. You stabbed my wrist and failed at grabbing my coin pouch. You then tried to punch me in the groin after I grabbed hold of you and fought the whole time until it clicked that I was offering you a future." 

Emily laughs at Thomas's expense and a few of the other whalers do as well swearing that they could have seen him blush through his mask. 

They quiet down after that and wait until the island wanting to start this mission. They wanted to take the fight to the city, they wanted to take their fight to the Abbey. The newest high overseer would make a decent payoff, and whatever they could get for cash they would take. 

\-------------------------------------

They arrive at close to the islands docking area and Daud grabs Emily's hand and a nod is the only warning to he being dragged through the void once again. Samuel's eyes widen as he feels the presence of sinister magic, and he tries to steady himself on the now empty boat.

“I’ll make sure the boat is ready for your signal.” his voice fizzles out being tossed to the side once again.

Emily feels herself pulled through the world, the voids grace touching her once again. She tries to quell the panic for a second but can't help it as he stomach feels like it is doing somersaults. Looking out trying to spot anything, Daud notices her reaction knowing that they won't be able to just transversal everywhere and to use it for emergencies. 

“Men get to work,” Daud whispers out receiving nods then being alone with Thomas and Emily, “we will walk out in a few seconds. Cross up to the gate then we’re inside. One step closer to our targets. And as I promised.” 

Emily nods putting on her new holsters with weapons and closely follows almost on Daud’s heels with Thomas a few paces behind her. On their passage to the main gate seeing a few Sokolov inventions scattered around sparking circuit boards as result of the handiness of whalers. 

Emily switches stares between the wall of light, buzzing sparks flying around and Daud on his approach. Emily holds out a hand as if to stop the man but just as he was walking through the wall of light nothing happened. She jumps a little when Thomas puts his hand on her shoulder, and a Whaler appears crouching on the top of a closed gate inside.

“We have moved most of the guards to the docking area tied up. Only three casualties on their side, a few bruises and cuts on our side nothing more.” Daud’s stare prompts the whaler to explain himself, “We might have tried to climb the support cables circled barbed wire inside the fort.”

Daud gives a hard stare to the whaler and gives a glance over his shoulder to Emily, he calls her over and extends his hand. He watches Emily hold her breath ready for transversal but is relieved when she is tossed into the air and brought over the gate. 

Emily lands on the ground she bends her knees to absorb the impact she sees Thomas receive the same treatment as she did being hefted over the top of the gate. Emily hears laughter from the whaler on top of the gate. Thomas turns around and mutters looking over his shoulder, "Thanks asshole." 

"Still Anatole," the other whaler performs a backwards somersault to remain out of Daud's way as he vaults over the gate, "got to work on those T's Thomas." 

Daud see stairs, moving the crouching Emily closer to the stairs, "Time for you to get Pendleton." directed at Thomas, he can feel all of his men at work using his powers and knows that he should be careful with his own or become exhausted. 

Emily gives a small wave goodbye to Thomas as he starts off in the opposite direction. Just in front of Daud she feels his hand tapping her shoulder to point to where she needs to go. 

They come across a door and as they are about to open it the door swings inwards and a guard appears. Daud's sleep darts the man before he was able to call out in surprise. Emily lets out a groan as she stands up holding up a large portion of the man keeping him from falling on her. Daud relieves Emily of the guards weight bringing the man up above his shoulder placing him inside. 

Emily watches Daud start to check around and she decides to move the guard from beside the door to underneath the desk. Grabbing one of his legs it takes her about half a minute to drag him over to the desk, and a almost another minute to fold the guard to fit under the desk. 

"At some points you are still so childish." 

"Pass me the bottle of the whiskey." Emily tells more than asks ignoring Daud’s statement, "When he wakes up he could say that he didn't face Daud and the empress." 

"You don't want your people to know how you've fought for them?" 

"I'm not sure yet. And apparently an empress is not supposed to be fighting and piloting ships and fighting pirates. It might make them look at me differently." 

"With more respect." 

"With fear, their not the same thing. It's how this mess all started." 

Daud didn't know which mess she was talking about, fear from Burrows starting the plague, his fear hiring him. Fear from Havelock and the loyalists for poisoning Corvo and sending him down the Wrenhaven. Removing himself from his contemplation he sees Emily hair falling out a bit of the small hairpins she was using. Daud was not sure of how the dandy's and aristocratic ladies used hairpins having kept his hair too short to grab since his only line of work but she was using a hairpin as he would have. 

"Make sure you- you got it." Daud tries not to sound impressed as she gets the lock opened, "Where did you learn that." 

"I learned a few things at the Golden cat. I almost made it out twice." 

"I guess it always has been a house for information." 

They move out to the external wall of the fort, Emily looks around the rest of the island, a collection of men piled together by the docks bound and two whalers digging a rectangle plot. She looks over to Daud and keeps quiet when his iris takes the color of dried blood, his already dark pupils black. Daud look directly at her shushing her and whispers, "Martin is in there and he's not alone." 

Emily watches Daud approach a slight shake of his head his eyes clear and he waits at the door they both listen into the conservation inside.

"Bishop. Bishop Bishop Bishop, you must remember more of what happened. You have just said the same thing over and over again, you should help your high overseer more especially with your name. You must know more then Emily was somewhere in the flooded district alone looking for a fucking heretic. And you couldn't take her out of that place! She is a child! Grab her hand and drag her along you made it out at least you worthless piece of shit!" 

"He's losing it in there." Emily whispers when she hears Martin slam something down and take some breaths. 

Daud’s face is unreadable she quiets down and waits for him to go in listening to Martin almost sounding recomposed, "We know the saying the street people say, Overseers always find the guilt we seek." 

"But never able to find those truly guilty. Martin." 

Teague Martin proves true to his past hearing the voice instantly draws his weapon and fires, again almost behind himself near where Daud had appeared. Daud feels liquid dripping down his leg and knows that he is out of elixirs and will be picking out a bit of lead, he takes the next move in their dance drawing his wrist-bow and firing a sleep dart. 

Martin rolls out of the way pushing the table towards Daud it flips over and Martin scrambles for a music box. Spotting Emily between himself and the device, she starts to back up tripping over the table that was holding Bishop who is still tied down bleeding. 

"Emily run!" she hears Bishop yell rolling off she just manages to dodge Martin as he vaults over Bishop to the music box on the wall.

“No more tricks Daud!” Martins voice cuts out.

“He doesn't need them.” Emily’s voice menacing heading Bishops advice, just not in a way that was expected. Emily had stabbed Martin, She backs up when Martins recovers pulling out the dagger shaking his head only to receive an elbow to the side of his face knocking him out. 

Daud pulls Martin up by his hair and slams his head down onto the ground twice more, “Just to be safe.” he shrugs to Emily not wanting to say it was for old feelings as well. Inspecting the superficial wound that Emily inflicted it won't be anything that couldn't be dealt with later he hoists Martin over his shoulder and gestures to the door.

“No point stopping here. We have a plan to stick to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am posting this with less than 12 hours until I get my hands on Dishonored 2 and this and the next chapter will be pretty lengthy. I just got a bit carried away.


	8. One last protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time we finish this Havelock.

Daud was rarely annoyed, but sometimes he could be. When Emily insisted that one of the dwindling number of health elixirs go to that Bishop boy who would not make it was one of those times. Daud knew that arguing with the girl wouldn't work she needed more to care about, to care about everyone in the empire. 

"He's out, he has taken the elixir and is resting nothing more we can do for him. Now can we continue?" 

Emily looks at Daud before replying, "Yes." 

Daud motions with Martin on his shoulder for the door, "This time stay on my heels. I'm going to he easier to spot if there are any guards left." 

Now they truly try to finish off the plan, keeping to the top level knowing it would be easiest to reach the elevator. 

\-------------------------------------

It was one thing to be tossed aside but Samuel did not fear the water, Samuel did not fear to meet his maker. The Outsider or other. He brings Amaranth to an inlet of the island beneath the lighthouse pulling her right up to the rock face he looks for any way up. 

He finds one small path that must have been used for maintenance when there was a real dock down here. It looked like the path had seen better days but that couldn't stop him. Climbing the wall, winning a fight against trained killers, this should be easier. 

"I won't let you down Corvo." he whispers to himself and hoping Corvo could hear it. 

Exiting the Amaranth he finds his first purchase and starts his ascent. 

\-------------------------------------

Approaching the elevator Thomas drops down over a broken rail with a body also over his shoulder, "Did he cause any trouble?" Daud asks Thomas seeing a small crack on one of the eye lenses. 

Thomas shakes his head, "Pendleton, pfft. Not at all he had a servant guard with him." 

"That's Wallace, is he okay?" Emily asks. 

"He'll have a bruise when he wakes up but he is fine nevertheless." 

"Okay." Emily pokes the sleeping Pendleton who snores at her in response. 

Daud turns and walks into the elevator, "Two down we only have one left to grab." Thomas nods and follows shrugging Pendleton to the ground. Seeing Emily trouble finding where she is to stand props him up in the corner of the elevator leaning on him to keep him pinned. 

Emily grabs the lever inside the elevator to start its ascent, then stands between Daud and Thomas. The trip up the elevator is done in near silence, a groan from Martin elicits a punch to the temple from Daud. 

Emily looks at Daud scolding him, "If you keep doing that, there won't be a proper trial. He will have a concussion, or worse. I am not putting a corpse on trial."

He shrugs in response. It might not have been the right course considering he had a few sleep darts left, but he could not deny that it felt good. All he could do was nod and apologize to Emily proposing that she was right. Thomas rarely saw Daud completely agree that he was wrong but it was also rare to see any Empress walking with a pistol and knife at the ready. 

The empire was in for strange times, the empire had seen dark days but hopefully she would change them. Emily had held onto some optimism through all of this still, humming some old sailors rhyme for the last bit of the trip. An age of musicals, an age of trade, an age of peace was hopefully coming. Everyone had a part in it, if she had her way. 

Thomas thought he could take part in this. He never got to hear the rest of the song they had arrived at the top of the elevator shaft picking up Pendleton he started follow Emily who is on the heels of Daud once again. The going was slow, while the both of them were sure no one else was awake. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

Eventually they came across a beacon of light surrounding it were several unconscious guards. Anatole was sitting at the top of the beacon, he waved at them jumping off the brim of the beacon over the sleeping guards, "Took you long enough." 

"Appears you were having fun. If you just took them all out you wouldn't have to re-arrange them." 

"I know we are killer but Thomas you can be a joy killer." 

Thomas scoffs at Anatole muttering, "Just you wait. Daud and Em won't be here the whole time." 

Behind his mask his eyes widen. The realization that he had called the empress a nickname and was threatening another whaler in front of Daud right after his promotion. Looking over his shoulder he receives almost the opposite looks Daud was impressed by the show of force and empress in waiting Emily was not. 

"Just Emily would do." was all she said. 

"Yes just Emily."

Emily let's out a groan looking over the rest of the island, "Did Corvo tell you to say that Daud." 

Anatole knew it was his first time seeing Daud do much as crack a smile in far too long but a deadpanned dad joke was almost too much. He knew that he had to leave without his voice cracking he spoke, "You can leave them here others are in constant watch." 

Daud shakes his head and Thomas re-shoulders Pendleton, "If worse comes to worse we can't have Havelock taking a cowards way out. If they think we come to kill them then seeing these men alive might quell some fear." 

Emily's eyes darken she had different opinions, they would face justice public trial and their treason might be enough for their execution. That would be decided later but justice would be served. Moving past Anatole, Thomas and Daud she starts to move towards the interior of the lighthouse. Daud and Thomas follow her, to be meted by another sleeping pile of guards greeted them inside, "They are efficient." Emily says staring at the pile. 

"We all have to be so we can complete our jobs." Daud says directing Emily to the stairs. Moving up the staircase she hears muttering into a audiograph. 

"She had sent to Daud. Empresses should not have been playing with forces she knows nothing of, we should have never encouraged her. Samuel so devoid of purpose, so he made his own. I told Martin that he should have been the one to poison Corvo but they couldn't get their hands dirty. But that was one thing that Corvo could understand, having to take a low blow. Having to do something that would make the ladies of court look upon you with disdain."

Emily peeks over the last few stairs to see Havelocks war table with papers scattered, and a few runners standing in the corner unsure of how to react. She puts her hand out to stop Daud and Thomas behind her. Hearing and feeling the faint call of the void she turns and sees that conscience both men have disappeared, leaving the sleeping Pendleton and Martin with her. 

Thomas had shouldered Pendleton in great haste for Pendleton started to slip down the staircase. Emily lets out a groan grabbing onto the aristocrat keeping him from falling down the stairs. Pulling on him she manages to position him on the stairs so he wouldn't fall. Crouching and turning around she sees Dauds approach on Havelock who was staring directly at her. 

\-------------------------------------

Havelock had heard the groan, the small white noise that the runners made ceased. He knew he was not alone, years on deck you had to learn what to listen for. If you only heard the sea anything else could be deafening, and at this moment of stillness it was. The small sound of creased leather a hard heel on the ground turned him around firing. 

The shot hit, Thomas stumbles back dropping Pendleton applying pressure to his collarbone trying to allocate the blood seeping from the wound at the base of his neck. Daud pushes Thomas out of the way of the second shot that would have been fatal, unceremoniously dropping Martin as a human shield in case Havelock tries to finish him off. 

"Now!" 

Several Overseer’s music boxes start from different positions around the room. All automated playing at an almost deafening volume. Emily covers her ears at the noise she had no idea what it would do to Daud.

Daud is almost thrown off his feet, he stumbles into the table closest to him regaining his footing in a second but a second too late. Havelock had closed in and was going for a simple slash. Daud manages to escape it so it wouldn't be fatal, it still cut deep he back pedals. 

“Farley Havelock!” Daud enters a proper fighting stance. 

Havelock takes his time closing the distance, “I’m impressed that you still stand, Martin is a fucking liar he said this would work on any of you heretics.”

Emily shouts out trying to distract Havelock, “It doesn't have to be this way!”

“It always has to be this way! Violence, violence is the only thing people understand. One day you will see this Empress.” Havelock does not falter in his concentration he continues and the men's blades connect. 

\-------------------------------------

Samuel was catching his breath at the top of the lighthouse the climb was brutal, but he couldn't have backed down. He would have fallen with his luck, falling into jagged rocks left broken and if anything went wrong the whalers trying to pilot the boat away. 

Samuel goes to the railing of the upper ramparts and is alarmed when he hears the gunshot fire off. It was below him inside the common area, he rushes towards the discordant sounds ripping down the stairs. 

\-------------------------------------

“Why would you do this? We could have brought about a new age for the empire. I would have listened to your opinions, I only know a small bit of what I’m doing I need guidance.”

“And you would ha-have gotten anything you needed from bastard! Corvo.” Havelock punches straight out when Daud kicks his shin in their fight.

Emily moves over to Thomas’ side helping the bleeding whaler applying pressure to the base of his neck. She removes the mask and cuts open the shirt to be able to help more, Thomas couldn't be more than twice her age a bit of stubble was on his pale face, eyes screwed shut. He was afraid he was going to die here, health elixirs weren't working and his breath was becoming more shallow. She had to stop the agonizing music boxes, looking at Thomas she places his hands on the wound. 

Havelock and Daud still locked in a sword battle each grand swordsmen in their own rights, each expecting the others swing neither able to gain an apparent advantage over the other. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time until the wound on Dauds chest started to prove a problem for him. 

Emily starts to run up the stairs having spotted a sign for maintenance running into the maintenance room with the goal to shut off all power for the lighthouse. She runs inside and narrowly misses Samuel entering the scene below. 

Inside looks far different from the gilded exterior, everything was sharp metal and lackluster. Emily runs up another set of staircases heading towards the containers of whale oil by the large switch board. 

\-------------------------------------

Samuel spots the right below him blood rushing in his ears and adrenaline kicking in, he goes to join the fight if he would have turned his head he would have spotted Emily trying to make it to a switch board. He did spot the whaler without his mask nearly bleeding out on the ground, Daud would be better equipped to take care of him. 

“I got this you take care of your own.” Samuel cuts in on Havelocks left flank, who is sent into a flurry of parries and blocks not matching all of them. Once the pair had steered him away from Thomas with Havelocks back to the large table Daud peels off looking over his shoulder to make sure Samuel would be alright. 

Samuel starts whispering a countdown something that he had learnt from Havelock when he was a younger man, “Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven, -”

All he had to do was survive thirty seconds and a man on his last stand would show every ability then exploit it, “- twenty-six, twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three, -” 

“I knew you were hungry for purpose but now I know why! I put that stupid dream in your head. It is stupid to follow dreams. Look where it led us!” Havelock shouts seeing Samuel's mouth moving thinking it prayer, but it was trying to shake his moral.

Samuel manages to block the three slashes at this point, finesse was thrown out the window Samuel was starting to spot the pattern. Keeping up his defensive Samuel is not shaken by his insult, “- twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty, -”

Daud was apply pressure to Thomas’ wound keeping an eye on the fight between Samuel and Havelock, Samuel was changing up his defensive tactic and throwing in a feint adding attacks here and there to keep up pressure. Daud silently cheers for Samuel but turns when he hears Havelock shout out. 

“I know I saw the brat! Did your precious boatman tell you that he poisoned Corvo personally! So useless that he couldn't get it right!” 

Emily had heard Havelock shout, if he wanted to shake how she trusted Samuel he failed, it only invigorated her. Most of the room was in shambles and she would apologize later but there was one last tank of whale oil to remove, bracing herself flipping the switch sound dies down to be safe she removes the tank as well. 

“-nine, eight, seven, -” Samuel keeps his composure through the sound of the music boxes powering down. He does press his advantage when Havelock glances to where the control room was slashing a wide arc the he follows up with a pistol crack to Havelocks nose. 

Havelock stumbles back for one step before falling onto the table behind him, Samuel gives another crack on the head knocking out Havelock, “Close enough to one.” 

Emily makes it out of the electrical room just in time to see Havelock splayed on the table she races down to see some color returning to Thomas the wound closing and she lets out a happy sigh. Daud looks at the quarter of an elixir left and finishes off the mixture. Lowering the mixture he sees Havelock right behind Samuel. 

He bends the void around himself appearing between Samuel and Havelock. What saved him was the height difference, What would have gone through Samuel's heart was going through his lung instead. Daud would usually have killed him to make sure if he didn't make it, he would take them down with them, taking one of the sleep darts he still gets a bit of revenge. 

Stabbing Havelock in the eye piercing through the cornea in a downwards motion as not to accidentally kill him, Daud's leg explodes with pain Havelock clenched his hands into fists pulling on the trigger of his pistol while screaming in agony. Daud and Havelock fall Daud using his blade stabbing through Havelocks hand removing the pistol, “Oh just surrender you fucker!”

Thomas is instantly at Dauds’ side rolling him onto his side not to disturb the blade embedded in Dauds’ chest. Thomas mutters something incomprehensible and Anatole appears almost instantly getting down to help work on Daud. 

Samuel tries to stand out of the way keeping Emily at his side, “He’ll be okay Emily. He is in good hands.” 

Emily smiles looking at Daud she had known he wanted to do good. Now he proved it, she could trust him completely. Now we just had to make sure everyone was alright. The smile disappears as she removers herself from Samuels grasp and moves over to a sputter and writhing Havelock as the sleep dart starts to take effect words slurring, “Your time as a tyrant is over Farley.” 

\-------------------------------------

Samuel was correct, Daud and everyone was going to be fine, Daud and Corvo cold almost be caught getting along while recovering in royal chambers. The whalers were enjoying staying hidden in the palace having fun with guards and the ventilation system, and enjoying all the benefits that came with a hot showers and baths for the weeks that Daud was recovering. 

Coldridge prison did not interject when Emily arrived on the amaranth with Samuel and the three traitors in tow. Captain Curnow made sure that they would be looked after for when the trial would be held, it was a huge undertaking filtering out the corrupt in the guard's ranks but he would do it with a smile knowing that his family is safe. 

Emily walks into where Corvo and Daud are swamped with paperwork look up, “Empress nice for you to come and visit your administrative staff.” 

“Corvo I was actually wanting to talk to you about that. What if we had Daud join us? I know that you will be returning to position of royal protector and we need the position of spymaster filled. Someone who has loyal men, someone who knows how to keep to the shadows, and as Callisto is saying someone who won't exceed on their budget too much.” 

Emily looks at the two men behind the desk, both faces were looking apprehensively at her Daud looks like was about to break the silence when Corvo speaks up, “It would be fine with me. It would make things easier for me. Daud.” 

“While I will say thank you Emily I must decline. I saw that you looked into my journals and you can see that I wish to change but I can change who I am but I can't change the fate of an empire I'm just too old now.” Daud looks down, “I can help train you but not much more at my age.” 

“Oh shut it you can't be that old.” 

“Born in ninety-five.” 

Corvo lets out a laugh, “Ninety-eight.” punching Daud lightly on the shoulder, “You are three years older than me! You are not that old.”

Daud looks at Corvo, “I have been doing this for far too long. I will help teach Emily some different techniques for fighting, I have seen too many schemes, but some of my men are still young if they wish and if it is alright with you may join the ranks?”

Emily nods, she thought Daud was a lot older. He must have had the mark for a long time he could have had it for longer than she was alive but it must drain at someone. She realizes she zoned out, “It will be fine if they join and thank you for offering to teach me.”

“The empire needs a new protector, and Empress that duty falls to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for flailing in a schedule. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, I hope you have a good day. Thank you for reading as always.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have chapters posted once a week might have to alternate between other works sorry. Thank you for reading as always and have a nice day.


End file.
